


A New Love

by Saekomokanakagima



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekomokanakagima/pseuds/Saekomokanakagima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was killed and Annabeth was lost. Reyna's been helping Annabeth a lot, so when Annabeth says she is into someone Reyna's heartbreaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Love

Reyna sighed as she came to Annabeth’s apartment, she’d been moved to New Rome after……well after it happened. 

No one had seen it coming, the battle was over, Mother earth was still and sleeping once more; no one expected there to be one last arrow shot into the battle field. A dyeing monster shot it randomly, and it hit Percy in the exact spot where he’d once had the Achilles spot. He crumbled to the ground gasping as Annabeth held him to her. His last words to her were that he didn’t want her to stop living. 

Burning his shroud had proved to much for her and Annabeth had cracked. She’d been moved to New Rome after that, they had better medical facilities. She’d spent several weeks in the mental section under close surveillance. Reyna had been one of the only people to come see her. Piper came once a week or so, and Hazel visited her every couple a days; but they didn’t know how to help the heartbroken woman. 

Reyna spent the most time with her. Sometimes they would sit in complete silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts, or the book they were reading. Sometimes they broke into arguments about battle strategy, these were the times Reyna could see the old Annabeth. And then there were the days where Annabeth would look at Reyna and ask, “Does it get any easier?” And Reyna would shake her head no and place a hand on her shoulder. 

“No but the pain becomes dull, always there but no longer devastating.” She’d say softly and Annabeth would nod and sniff back the tears before jumping into some funny story about her and Percy’s many misadventures. Reyna wasn’t surprised to hear about how often Percy saved his camp….or the world. It wasn’t shocking to hear about his selflessness, or his loyalty; what was surprising to hear about all times he gave up his reward for the betterment of others. 

Reyna knocked lightly on the door, she was hoping today was a good day. Annabeth had been doing well, it’d been almost a year now. She was going to school for architecture and she was working at the elemtary school, helping to train the kids in case of emergencies. Annabeth fit right in at New Rome, just like Percy had. Granted people had been wary of her at first, she was a Greek and a child of Athena. But once they got to know her she was excepted even by the older communities. 

The door opened and Annabeth peeked and Reyna knew instantly today was not a good day. “I got you something.” Reyna said holding up a bag from the bakery. Annabeth didn’t change her expression but she opened the door. Reyna liked having Annabeth around, she wasn’t a push over or a yes man. She argued with Reyna and pushed Reyna to do more and be better; and Reyna liked that. Annabeth never did anything to under mine Reyna, not when others were around, but she did make Reyna think about losses and casualties and how to avoid them. 

Annabeth crossed her living room floor and sat down on the couch and gave Reyna a lost look. Reyna came over and sat in the chair next to her. “What happened?” She asked softly as she pulled out an Apple Cinnamon turnover. Annabeth sighed and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes losing their overwhelming sadness for just a second. 

“August 18.” She said and then looked over at Reyna, she didn’t look as lost just sad. Reyna gave her a confused look before going to the kitchen to get a plate.   
“I know the date Beth, what is it about this day?” She said coming back with two cups of water and a plate for the pastry. 

Annabeth gave out a soft chuckle. “I forget that you havne’t always been a part of the circle, feels like you’ve always been around.” Annabeth said giving Reyna a soft look and smile. “Today would be Percy’s 19th birthday. His mom would make a blue cake with blue icing, and blue burgers with blue cola.” Annabeth said almost wistfully. 

Reyna sighed in understanding, closing her eyes; this was one of those times she didn’t know how to help. Her eyes shot open as she had an idea. “Then lets throw a party!” She said and gave Annabeth a rare smile. Annabeth looked at her surprised. 

“A birthday party for someone who’s dead?” Annabeth said in a confused voice. 

“No a party to celebrate a hero who changed the demigod world for forever. We won’t celebrate his birthday we’ll celebrate his life.” Reyna said taking a sip of water. Annabeth looked thoughtful and tore a piece of her pastry and popped it in her mouth. 

“Doesn’t break some kind of Roman law to throw a random party?” Annabeth asked going for playful, and half way making it. Reyna let out a soft laugh. 

“No we aren’t that bad blondie, and I think it’s a good idea. Now, I know you well enough to know that’s not all that’s bothering you so fess up Beth.” Reyna said reaching forward and taking a piece of the pastry. 

Annabeth gave another dry chuckle. “Nothing gets past you Preator.” Annabeth said giving Reyna a real smile. “I think I like someone, I’m not sure and its different. No one can ever replace Percy, but I know he wouldn’t want me to wallow. He’d want me to go and live, but I feel guilty liking someone so soon after.” She said softly and Reyna looked surprised. 

“Well I think your right, Percy would want you to be happy. And yeah no one can take his place, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find room for someone new. And I’m not going to comment on the soonness, when the heart is ready it move on time is of little consequence.” Reyna said before eating another piece of the pastry. 

Annabeth gave a small laugh and then looked thoughtful. “That’s true, but I feel like I’m being disloyal to him. Like I’m dishonoring his memory. At least that’s what the girly part of me feels, then theres the logical side that says Percy would want me to move on. He would want me to find someone and have a family. I’ll always love him and he’ll always be special, but I know he’d tell to love again; and I’d say the same thing if it had been me.” Annabeth said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Reyna sighed and moved to sit next to her on the couch. 

She put an arm over her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. “If you feel like you need to wait then don’t try to force yourself to move ahead; let it come naturally. If you have feelings for this person then you’ll have them later when you’re ready.” Reyna said giving her a smile. Annabeth looked at her funnily and then smiled back.   
“Yeah you’re right. Thanks Rey you always help me clear my head.” Annabeth said laying her head on Reyna’s shoulder with a smile. Reyna smiled too and gave her friend a hug, she liked the fact that she could help Annabeth. 

Two Years Later:

Annabeth put her hands of her hips and looked around her with a half smile. She’d come back to Camp Half-blood to make sure the blueprints she’d been making for the building plans were being used right. Annabeth didn’t come here often, three years later and this place still hurt to much. It brought back to many memories now, he was everywhere here. Sure she’d been him before her, but her happiest memories here had him, and she couldn’t live in the shadow of them. 

“Doesn’t look half bad blondie.” Reyna said putting her elbow on Annabeth’s shoulder with a smirk. Annabeth laughed and pushed her over a little and Reyna made a look like she was hurt which made both girls laugh. Annabeth and Reyna had gotten even closer, they were after all the only single ones. 

Piper was still one of Annabeth’s best friends, but she was always with Jason when she came to visit. Granted Jason was smart enough to go off on his own and leave the girls alone; but there was a bitterness when she saw him and Piper together. For the most part Piper was a great distraction, but she’d gotten into the habit of trying to feel Annabeth out about dating again. 

Annabeth knew she’d been single long enough, it was like Reyna said the pain was there but it was a dull ache. The ache of lost time and chances, but it was no longer crippling. And, just like Reyna had said again, the feelings she’d had for this person were still here two years later, and they were stronger. Annabeth knew Percy would be happy she’d found someone that made her smile. But she hadn’t been able to tell this person yet. 

It took her four years to tell Percy how she felt, two years was not enough time!! “Annabeth…..I’m stepping down as Praetor.” Reyna said suddenly jolting Annabeth back into reality. 

“What?! Reyna you love your position. And you love New Rome! Why are you stepping down?” Annabeth said turning to her. She looked at Reyna seriously and noticed she seemed different than normal. There was a coldness and a pain in her expression that Annabeth hadn’t seen before. 

“I do love it, and I love the feeling of watching the legion grow but….There comes a time when you have to move on. I’m……aside from the years I lost on that island, 22 years old. It’s time I went to college and let someone else lead the legion. That’s how it’s always been and I won’t break that tradition. It’s past time for me to step down. All the Centurions I worked with left years ago.” Reyna said turning to Annabeth with a sad look. Then she smiled sadly. 

“Aphrodite said that a demigod could never heal my heart, but that didn’t mean that a legion couldn’t. I feel like a new person, whole and healthy. I’m sad to be letting go but at the same time….I’m ready to move on with the next step in my life.” Reyna said and looked out of Camp Half-Blood as the sun began to set. 

Annabeth couldn’t take it and wrapped her arms around her friend, Reyna doing the same. When she pulled away Annabeth looked at her and knew, this was it. 

“Reyna I know how you feel. Coming here to see how the building was going made me realize that I’m ready to move ahead in my life. It’s like you said, its just a dull ache.” She said blushing slightly. Reyna looked at her happily. 

“That’s wonderful!! Annabeth I’m so glad your ready!” She said giving her friend another hug. Annabeth nodded and then looked out over camp again. 

“I like someone.” She said and then looked at Reyna who seemed surprised. “It’s…..in a roundabout way the same person as two years ago, but this time there’s a deeper feeling to it.” She said and then looked nervous as Reyna looked off over the camp with a sad look in her eyes. 

“What’s this person like? Do I know them?” She asked in a voice that Annabeth had never heard, it was like she was asking from afar. 

“Well they’re strong, and independent. Stubborn to a fault, really gorgeous; and this person is the best leader I’ve ever seen.” Reyna turned to Annabeth looking a little confused.   
“I’m pretty sure Franks taken?” Reyna said not getting it at all. “But I understand, I like someone too; but it will never work.” Reyna said softly. 

Annabeth felt a little confused. “Tell me about them.” She said putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Perfect, that’s what I’d say to describe them. Strong minded, incredibly smart, has the best smile. Is amazing at whatever they do.” Reyna said a smile appearing on her face, one that lit up her eyes. Annabeth felt a twinge of sadness as she listened to her, and she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. 

“So if it isn’t Frank what’s your crushes name?” Reyna asked changing the subject back to Annabeth. Annabeth hesitated and blushed looking away. 

“I can’t. It won’t ever happen and saying it out loud is like giving hope to a hopeless situation. Tell me the name of the person you like?” Annabeth said leaning against Thalia’s tree and watching Reyna from behind. 

“Annabeth.” She said and Annabeth pushed herself of the tree with a laugh. 

“Yes I’m listening now tell me the name.” Annabeth said coming to stand next to her friend. Reyna turned to her with an odd look that made Annabeth’s stomach flutter with butterflies. 

“Annabeth.” Reyna said again looking her right in the eye. At first Annabeth didn’t understand and thought Reyna was trying to tell her not to push, but then it clicked. “I know its crazy, and I don’t expect anything from you; but you asked and I make it a point to always say the truth.” Reyna said turning to look back out over the camp. 

Annabeth smiled slowly. “I guess since you told me your crushes name I can tell you mine.” Annabeth said and she watched a sad shadow pass over Reyna’s face but smiled. “Reyna, I like you.” Annabeth said and Reyna turned to her shocked. 

“Look Annabeth I didn’t mean for you to…” she was cut off as Annabeth leaned up and placed a soft kissed to her lips. When she pulled away Reyna was looking at her in surprise as a blush spread over her cheeks. 

“I don’t say things I don’t mean, and I don’t let what people say sway me. “ Annabeth said and then looked out over camp once more. “Do you know what first made me like Percy, like the first quality of his I just couldn’t get over?” Annabeth asked looking at Reyna who shook her head, her eyes still wide and her cheeks still red. 

“The way he care for everyone. He worked so hard to do right by people, even if they didn’t like him, or they didn’t ask for anything. Reyna you are so much like him in that way. You care for people so deeply, you just don’t come across that way.” Annabeth said and laugh. 

“You and Percy are just alike, but on completely separate ends of the spectrum. There’s Percy who didn’t think and just did, but he was so selfless and everyone knew it and thought of him as a great guy. And then theres you who thinks everything through and then chooses the best path, but people don’t seem to see how much you care; or how you break when they’re hurting. But they respect because they know you’re a great leader.” Annabeth said and then smiled at Reyna. 

Reyna finally came to her senses and smiled at Annabeth. “That’s why I liked Percy, he took what he was given and turned it around so that everyone wanted what he had. And your just like that. You weren’t handed the best hand of cards in life, but you’ve played the game, and won it, because you knew how to turn it around.” Reyna said reaching her hands out nervously and taking Annabeth’s. “Is this okay?” She asked nervously. 

Annabeth laughed and pulled her hands away and threw her arms around Reyna’s neck. “It’s fine but I like this better.” She said in Reyna’s ear burring her nose in her shoulder. Reyna laughed and wrapped her arms around Annabeth. 

“This isn’t weird?” Reyna asked as she held Annabeth close and pushed her face into her hair. Annabeth laugh and pulled herself closer before tilting her head and kissing the underside of Reyna’s jaw. “Nope not at all” She said softly. 

They stayed like that for a long time, softly talking and sharing innocents kisses. But as the sun finally set they made their way to the Big House; their fingers firmly entwined. As they came up to the house Reyna paused, and Annabeth seeing her hesitate stopped with her and gave her hand a squeeze. “Rey?” Annabeth asked nervously, thinking maybe Reyna had changed her mind. 

Reyna smiled at Annabeth and gave her hand a squeeze. “This is it Annabeth, if we walk in like this it won’t be a secret any more. Everyone will know we……we….” Reyna trailed off and blushed and Annabeth laughed as she moved and gave her a light peck on the lips. 

“That we, dare I say, love each other?” Annabeth said with a know it all smirk that Reyna couldn’t help but laugh at. “Good, then the guys will stop ogling you.” Annabeth said in a matter a fact voice. “And I’d like to think our friends would be happy for us. I mean I’ve been in mourning for three years and you…..well Aphrodite screwed with you for long enough. If you don’t want to let anyone know just yet its okay, we can…” Reyna cut her off by lifting her hand placing it on her cheek and giving her a deep kiss. 

Annabeth was surprised and slowly fell into the kiss, closing her eyes and letting out a moan as Reyna put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Annabeth slid her hands up Reyna’s arms and then over her shoulder and around her neck, flushing their bodies together. “I’m a Roman Praetor, I don’t care if they know. If they have a problem with it I’ll feed them to my dogs.” Reyna said softly against Annabth’s lips. Annabeth groaned and kissed Reyna again before taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs. 

“I’m starving and if we don’t stop now We’re never going to eat.” Annabeth said and Reyna laughed entwining their fingers. They walked into the meeting room and found everyone there, they all looked up and smiled and then looked at their entwined hands in surprise. 

Piper was the first to speak. “Soooooo that’s a no to the date I was going to set you up on?” She said with a playful wink. Reyna and Annabeth both broke into laughter, so did everyone else. Annabeth was right they were all happy that Reyna and Annabeth were together in fact everyone started chanting ‘Kiss her kiss her’ until Reyna pulled Annabeth into her arms dipped her and gave her a deep kiss; to which the room broke into a cheer. 

“Percy would be so jealous rigt now, come to find out he could have had a three way.” Nico said with a smile as he held Will’s hand, everyone went silent as Reyna looked Nico in the eye, then she burst into laughter with the happiest smile anyone had ever seen on her. 

“Yeah right Death Boy he would have passed out and missed everything!” She retorted and everyone laughed, including Annabeth who nodded in agreement.   
That night Reyna lay in her bed thinking when she heard the door squeak open. She laughed as Annabeth climbed under the blanket with her and snuggled up to her side. “Are we having a sleepover?” She asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend with a smile. 

Annabeth laughed and snuggled close burring her nose in Reyna’s shoulder. “Yes, I hate sleeping alone. Between all the battles and the Monsters and then tartarus I never have a nightmare free night. I did when Percy was next to me, but now its you so deal with it. I’m a new installation to your bed, and I’m not going anywhere.” She said softly and kissed her shoulder lightly. 

Reyna chuckled and settled nest to Annabeth pulling her closer. “Good means I don’t have to go to your room. If you hadn’t come in I was about to get up and sneak in with you.” Reyna said with a soft laugh. Annabeth sighed and gave her a kiss. 

“Good, now hold me and go to sleep……Reyna…” She said and opened her eyes and looked at her new romance in the eye. “I know this will sound corny, but since I’ve basically been dating you for like a year now…I love you.” She said softly. 

Reyna laughed. “Just because we spent every weekend together, and went out to eat and to the movies and…..okay so we were basically dating….I love you too.” She said just as softly and then they both fell to sleep quiet happy to finally have that person they wanted beside them.


End file.
